Un Odioso Amor
by Yui-Chan Hirasawa
Summary: Acaso no casi todos los vampiros odian a los humanos quue pasaria si un vampiro de sangre pura clase A se enamora de una humano que tiene un gran secreto que podria taMbien significar que no es huMana...  SOY MALA EN SUMMARYS
1. Te conoci !

_Un odioso amor_

_Te conoci_

**En la ciudad de karakura**

-ooe ichigo para quee quieres venir al maldito mundo de los

Humanos

-Ya ya YYAA OI RENJI -dijo casi gritando

-Vine a buscar a AIZEN ya quue segun los Rumores dicen que el esta aquii Escondido en el Mundo de los humanos y pienso vengarme de lo que le iso a mi mama apartee de eso aii otro rumor tambiien quue la Princesa del clan kuchiki esta aquii y seguro que su hermano byakuya la buscara asi que tengo un poco de ansias para saber quien sera mi prometida como sabras.

-Renji- bueno primero vamos a la casa en la que esta tu padre ya que el sigue viviendo en el mundo de los humanos no!

Ichigo- si vamos

CASA KUROSAKI -TANBIEN CLINICA

Ichiiiiiiiigoooooooooooo

Ichigo simplemente le da una patada en la cara y le dice tu nunca canbias ehh Viejo me quedare aquii

PAPA- ichigo acaso vienes a vengar ? Pregunta isshin

Ichigo- son asuntos mios no te metas papa ,, renji vamos

Ichigo- manana tengo que ir a ese colegio eh bueno ya que …

Renji- ichigo seguro que tambiien ocupanos ir a ese espantoso lugar lleno de humanos

Ichigo- asi es renji ya no te estes quejandoo me hartas ademas alamejor esa tal kuchiki este ahi aunque con algun otro apellido quiisas asi que vamos

COLEGIO KARAKURA

Clase 3-4

Profesora- chicos al parecer tenemos dos nuevos alunmos

PPASEN

Bien presentense

Me llamo Ichigo kurosaki

Yo me llamo Renji abarai

En ese instante todos empezaron a decir que ya desorbing saber sobre su vida pero tambien

Los ojos de ichigo se quedaron viendo unos ojos violetas y se quedo pensando (_porque esta chica tiene un aura rara?)_

**_Saben nose si les guste pero es Mi priMer fic asi que espero que les haya gustado review si lo sigo o no Hhehe_**


	2. Nuestros dolorosos Pasados

_Un Odioso Amor_

"_Nuestros Dolorosos Pasados"_

_(porque esta chica tiene un aura rara?)_

-bien kurosaki-kun se Sentara al lado de ukitake rukia

-ukitake-san porfavor levanter su mano -rukia levanto su mano

-esta era la chica que desprendia esa aura bueno alamejor y me confundi dijo ichigo restandole importanciia.

Mmm aver usted abarai-kun se Sentara atras de irasawa tatsuki

Irasawa-san levanto su mana cosa que tatsuki iso con mucha flojera -renji simplemente asintio y se sento.

EN EL MUNDO DE LOS VAMPIROS

Se encotraba un byakuya pensativo

_(flashback)_

_-Byakuya nii-san_

_-Rukia decia byakuya con una sonrisa_

_-Byakuya nii-san jugaras conmigo ?_

_-Rukia hoy debo aser cosas que vampiros _

_De clase alta como nosotros asemos dijo byakuya_

_-Rukia infla sus cachetes de modo infantile cosa_

_Que le saco una leve sonrisa a byakuya_

_-Que te parese si manana juego contigo dijo byakuya_

_-Rukia sonrio pero algo penso y dijo porque no cuando_

_Llegues de tus asuntos byakuga nii-san _

_-Byakuya le dijo porque cuando llegue nesesito ensenarte_

_Algunas cosas rukia-_

_-rukia dijo que de que se trataria y byakuya le dijo que era un secreto y que se lo diria despues.._

_-bueno rukia me voy y se despidio con una sonrisa byakuya/_

_EN LA TARDE _

_Byakuya nii-san ya regresaste grita con emocion rukia_

_(aclaracion los padres de rukia y byakuya murieron en una masacre de Guerra contra los humanos que son cazadores por proteger a sus hijos UNA COSA POR LA CUAL RUKIA ODIA LOS HUMANOS)_

_-bien rukia te ensenare una cosa que nuestros padres me dieron responsabilidad por desirte_

_-en eso rukia dice oto-san oka-san en un susurrus lo cual byakuya alcanzo a escuchar y le -dijo no te precupess rukia ellos nos protejieron por algo y yo te protegere ahora ati rukia._

_-bueno rukia a lo que vamos lo que te quiero ensenar es que nuestros padres dejaron algo que te transporta de emergencia al mundo de los humanos y pierdes tus poderes de vampira y sed de sangre por 3 anos y medio despues empiezas a sentir sed de sangre otraves y al parecer tambien pierdes tus recuerdos de antes de que llegues y apareces en algun lugar tirado por ahi pero para recuperar tus memorias tendras que hacer contacto con un vampiro de clase "A" para recuperarlas , pero lo unico que recuerdas cuando llegas ahi es tu nombre, aparte de eso tambien tu tienes que ser la guardiana del hougyku cosa que solo la mujeres la familia kuchiki la cuidan asi que rukia hoy sera tu primer dia de trabajo de cuidar el Tesoro de la familia._

_-Rukia tenia la cabeza por todas partes diciendo YO IRME CON LOS MALDITOS HUMANOS QUE MATARON A MIS PADRES NOO PORFAVOR ELLOS SON SOLAMENTE , NUESTRA COMIDA DECIA UNA Y OTRAVES A BYAKUYA , -byakuya rio y luego le dijo bueno rukia ya no te quejes porque yo kuchiki byakuya le entrego el hougyku a kuchiki rukia _

_- rukia se volvio la guardiana y se iso muy Buena usando sus poderes pero un dia los humanos los volvieron a encontrarr y atacaron rukia gritaba nii-chan nii-chan byakuya corrio y le entrego el objeto que la transportaba al mundo de los humanos y lo apreto y LE DIJO ADIOS RUKIA PROTEGETE…_

_(fin de flashback)_

Byakuya desde entonces se habia vuelto una persona fria

CIUDAD KARAKURA (MUNDO DE LOS HUMANOS)

Mientras estaban en clase de repente rukia recordo aquel dia

_(flashback)_

_Rukia- desperto no sabia nada de como llego ahi de donde vine quien es mi familia donde estoy quien soy ah creo que me llamo mmm me llamo si rukia pero no recuerdo nada mas apartee de eso _

_-una persona se acer era un hombre alto con cabello blanco largo_

_-rukia pregunto quiiien es usted ? _

_-ukitake juushiro y tu como te llamas pequena estas perdida ?_

_-me llamo rukia pero no recuerdo nada de como llegue aquii nO tengo ningun recuerdo apartee de mi nombre_

_-shunsui- mmm eso es raro que tal que tal si te adopto pequena asi tendras una familia que te parece?_

_-rukia- de de verdad haria eso ukitake-san_

_-si pequena ahora puedes llamarrme papa y te presento a tu hermanito se llamo toushiro_

_-rukia vio al de pelo blanco y dijo toushiro-kun_

_-toushiro dijo yo soy tu hermano mayor asi que llama me capitan toushiro ehh_

_Rukia - No capitan toushiro no me gusta major toushiro nii-chan siii eso toushiro nii-chan toushiro nii-chan gritaba rukia con emocion y a toushiro se le hincho un vena ._

_mientras ukitake reia_

_(fin de flashback)_

Rukia rio un poco al recordar eso pero de repente tambien le vino tristeza

Ichigo - se quedo pensando y recordo el peor dia de su vida

_(flashback)_

_En la Guerra su madre queria ir desesperada con su amiga hisana no sabia como pero no queria que muriera en esa Guerra tenia un mal presentimiento lo tenia asi que decidio ir pero en cuanto salio del Castillo miro a ichigo ahi parado asustadoo y despues vio a aizen que estaba por enterable una espada en el Corazon pero su madre intervino y salvo a ichigo pera ella murio ichigo empezo a gritar diciendo madre madre y entonces aizen lo vio y le dijo eso le paso por querer proteger a una cucaracha como tu -ichigo simplemente porque no me queda tiempo para matarte me ire pero vendre por ti no lo dudes ._

_(fin de flashback)_

-entonces ichigo murmuro - AIZEN- con un odio en su vos

**_Saben este fic es todo de pasados pero el siguiente mm creo que se llamara "amigos" algo asii vale me meresco reviews ideas algo criticas algo los veo en el siiguiente capi , Ooh algo mas grasias a los que hicieron review mi capitulo pasado fue el primero asi que fue torpe pero ya saben fue el primero bueno adios…._**


	3. ¿Secreto Amigos?

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS YA QUE SON DE **TITE KUBO- SAMA **VALEEE BUENO AHI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 3 !

**_Un Odioso Amor_**

**_"¿Secreto Amigos?"_**

**-HORA DE COMER-**

Rukia-chan - dijo una muy animada momo

Ah momo que pasa -dijo rukia

Vamos a comer rukia ya es la hora del almuerzo apurate rukia-chan

-Hi hi ya voy momo

Bien rukia-chan vamos con las demasss ? O PREFIERES DONDE SIEMPRE ? -dice con un poco de tristeza

Mmm sabes si quieres hoy ve y come con las demas seguro te hara bien hoy prefiero comer sola AHH Y NO QUEJAS VAS PORQUE VAS

Momo estaba apunto de decir algo pero simplemente asintio como nina buena y dijo bien grasias rukia-chan

bueno alla voy pero tengo sed _(es tan importante ocultar esta maldita energia ademas hoy esos dos alunmos nuevos tenian un aura parecida a la mia seguro que son vampiros a que vendran , sera que vendran por mi ? mmm no lo creo pero por dudas seguire escondiendo mi aura) _

-llego a la azotea y me que mirando que esas dos personas tenian mi precioso lugar de tranquilidad eso no todo menos mi lugar de descanso y tranquilidad -asi que decidida voy a quitarlos de ahi

- Ooe ichigo mira esa chica viene asia aca y no parece muy contenta que digamos

-como si me inportara Bakka

Arrg grune rukia disculpen pero este es mi lugar de tranquiliad y donde diario como mi lonche me imagino que no sabian ya que son nuevos no porque todos en la escuela saben que yo siempre como aquii mi lo lonche junto a mi amiga ../

-mmm y donde esta tu amiga eh e-n-a-n-a

-arrrg y no te incumbe donde este ella el caso es que estas en mi espacio VALE Y NO ME DIGAS ENANA CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA

-ichigo tenia una venita inchada en su frente

-Renji observaba todo con una gota de sudar en la nuca y a la ves una sonrisa adorno su rostro

-AHHHHH YA ME ARTASTE CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA YO SE TU SECRETO COMO SABRAS - _(aaah grite sin pensar ahora que que pasara oh noo nesesito una Buena escusa para que olvide lo que dije) _

Que secreto dice con curiosidad ichigo y renji tambien puso atencion

-Ooh nada exclamo con neviosismo Olvidenlo no es no es nada He…he

-antes de que ichigo dijiera algo rukia decidio ablarr y dijo porque no somos "AMIGOS" exclama rukia asi podrian estar aqua y ablar sobre nuestrso secretos ahi ya les contare no Jeje -rio nerviosa

-bien exclamo renji -ichigo se quedo con la boca abierta

Despues de todo me gusta la tranquilidad igual que tu chica

-me llamo rukia ..rukia ukitake

-yo renji .. Renji abarai

UN GUSTO CONOCERTE

-Kurosaki ichigo grabatelo enana

-bien grabate tu el mio cabeza de zanahoriiia -ukitake rukia

Dijo con firmeza

AHH NO SOY LA UNICA QUE VIENE AQUI COMO DIJE ANTES AY OTRA AMIGA Y AVECES VIENEN OTRAS 2 OKAII QUIERO QUE LAS TRANTEN BIEN -I-C-H-I-G-O- Y -R-E-N-J-I -dijo en tono meloso

-enana no finjas ser la inocente porque no tienes nada de eso y renji asintio con firmeza

-Pero ichigo soy Buena en "TODO" todo es todo asta en conquistas I-c-h-I-g-o ademas yo no soy una persona sociable no me gusta socializar por RAZONES PERSONALES ASI QUE NO PREGUNTEN "VALE" yo siempre soy una persona fria incluso con mis amigas pero con ustedes NOSE PORQUE NO LO SOY ! , HASTA YO ESTOY CONFUNDIDA

Pero manana empezara nuestra vida de amigos no mis dos queridos amigos -dice en tono meloso

-YYA NO SIGAS ENANA DEL DEMONIO

**-RINGG RINGG -**

Nos vamos a clase queridos amigos mios

Renji simplemente rio y dijo esta chica me agrada mientras que ichigo la maldecia..

* * *

><p><strong><em>BUENO AHI ESTA MI CAPITULO NUMERO 3 YA VAN 3 CREO QUE ESTOY AVANZANDO YYEY HAHA BUENO GRASIAS A<em>**

**_AdryLovesChappy- grasias por tu Apollo y por comentar me inspiras a escribir Hhehe_**

**_Samarripa- Grasias ati supe mis errores y creo que estoy mejorando te lo agradezcooo mucho ehh _**

**_Kia- grasias que bueno que te gusto y espero leas este bye_**

**_Akisa-grasias espero que te guste este tambiien VVVALE_**

**_M.H_**


	4. Un Dia Raro!

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS YA QUE SON DE **TITE KUBO- SAMA **VALEEE BUENO AHI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 4 !

_Un Odioso Amor_

"_Un Dia Raro!"_

**-EL DIA DESPUES DE ESE-**

Aii no en que lio me he metido mira que decirles que fueramos amigos estoy LLOKA espero y no me descubran ademas gracias a ellos recorde esa desagradable noche.

_(flashback)_

_- pero que me pasa tengo mucha sed el agua no me la quita quiero algo mas algo SII SANGRE eso eso es lo que nesesito ppero porque eso ya llevo 3 anos y medio con mi nueva familia qquue me esta pasando tengo sed nesesito salir _

_-YA LLEGUE RUKIA ESTAS AHI-_

_Siiii toushiro nii-chan estoy aquii en la cocina aciendo algo de comer JEJE NO TE PREOCUPES TENGO TODO BAJO CONTROL JEJE_

_-rukia tu cocinando porfavor sabes que PAPA es el que cocina no TUU NINA RARAAA deja voy a checarte capaz y no haces algo bueno _

_-NNO NO TE ACERQUES YA TE DIJE TENGO TODO BAJO CONTROL _

_- no me importa rukia ya voi escuchaste _

_- LO SIENTO TOUSHIRO NII-CHAN PERO TU SANGRE ES TAN TAN LLAMATIBA QUE YA NO AGUANTO MAS Y DIJE LO SIENTO TOUSHIRO NII-CHAN MORDI SU MUNECA YA QUE SI MORDIA EL CUELLO PODRIA PASAR ALGO Y YO LO PRESENTIA PERO SOLO ME DEJE LLEVAR Y _MORDI SU MUNECA

_**-LLEGA PAPA-**_

_Rrruukiia chaan ….?_

_PAPA soy un monstro PAPA _

_Rukia aunque seas un poco differente te aceptamos en la familia _

_Porque ya eres parte de ella y siguieras siendo TE Aceptamos no toushiro -SI…._

_QUUE FELIZ SOY (PERO TRISTE TAmBIEN)_

_(fin de flashback)_

Hmp. Gracias ….

AAAHHHHHH RENJI QUUE CREES QUUE ISISTE DICIENDO VVVALE SEAmOS AmIGOS QUUUE ERES !

Ichigo calmate ni que fuera para tanto ademas me dio curiosidad cuando grito eso del tal secreto no crees lo mismo ICHIGO

Bueno en eso tienes razon - dice ichigo

Oye ayer alguien nos estaba observando paresia el reitsu de ser

Como de un quincy no lo sentiste renji?

Claro que lo senti pero solo lo ignore porque estaba atento a tu pelea Jajaja

ademas debemos siguir con nuestra mision 1#aizen 2#la princesa kuchiki -dice renji

Bueno eso si

**-EN EL COLEGIO-**

Bien vamos a entrar si o no renji tanto coqueteas

Ichigo estas chicas solo nos querian saludar no preciosas

-CLARO QUE SI yo me llamo nelliel tu odelschwanck

Ella es rangiku matsumoto y ella es halibel tu debes ser kurosaki ichigo no?

Acertaste que acaso son de mi grupo -dice ichigo

Pues claro que lo somos pero esque ayer faltamos y hoy venimos a comprobar si el rumor de que dos chicos guapos abian entrado al cole era cierto y mira que si es cierto eh especialmente tu Ichigo-kun -dijo Nelliel con un tono coqueto

- si si lo que digas pero si me disculpas las clases ya van a empezar asi que yo entro ya

-matte ichigo

-quedate mas si quieres renji ami no me importa

- si si ya voi ya voi _(auguafiestas pf)_

**-llega la maestra- **

ya a sus asientos chicos RRAPIDO NO ESTOY DE HUmOR PARA AGUANTARLOS

Hai hai - dicen

_Que bueno es tener vista en la ventana -dice ichigo y voltea a ver a rukia que parace igual o mas aburrida que el entonces ve a renji y esta coqueteando con chicas despues regresa su Mirada a la ventana y suspira (espero que las amigas de esa enana no sean unas locas -piensa ichigo)_

_(COmO COmO LE VOI A ASER AAH PORQUE DIJO ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TENIA O QUUE ESA NO ERES TU RUKIA MIRA AHORA TE JUNTAS CON IGUALES ATI Y CREO QUE ES MEJOR NO CONTARLES NADA ACERCA DE MI) -piensa rukia_

_(Que bonitos pensamientos son los tuyos Nelliel pero ichigo no te hara caso creeme) -piensa renji_

**-HORA DEL ALmUERZO-**

Itsigooooooooo-kuun

Comemos el almuerzo juntoos ?

Dice Nelliel

No Nelliel …. Dice ichigo

Nah a aah dime nel SIIII

Y tu di bien mi nombre quieres -dice ichigo ya con una venita inchada

-me voy-

itsygo matte matte a donde vas itsygo-kun

_(seras _mio cueste lo que cueste itsygo-kun)

**-EN LA AZOTEA-**

-ella es hinamori momo

-ella es arisawa tatsuki

- Y ella es inoue orihime

YO soy renji abarai

Y el es kurosaki ichigo

BUENO YA SE ACABARON LAS PRESENTACIONES NO -

Dice ichigo

Bien comemos -dice rukia

Rukia no diras de que estabas ablando la otraves ? Dice un renji un poco desesperada

NO- dice friamente

Rukia acaso eres asi con todos

-asi es-

A rukia-chan no le socializar mucho ya que ella ..

MOMO PORFAVOR -dice rukia un poco enojada

Claro esta bien rukia…. LO SIENTO NO TE LO QUERIA RECORDAD -LO SIENTO

Ya esta bien momo

Orihime porque lloras

- esque esque tu has sufrido mucho rukia Y Y nose como te puedo ayudar COmOO dime rukia -decia orihime llorando

Orihime esta bien no te preocupes esta bien Vale yo no he sufrido asi que major comamos si?

_(esa chica) pensaban renji y ichigo_

_**Gracias a los que leen y perdon por el retraso hoy tratare de subir otro para los que**_

**_leen perdonmenme okii bueno ahi esta el siguiente capi Y grasias_**

**_**ki**a , AdryLovesChappy , LaBev713 y a elenita-chan con sus_**

**_comentarios mejorare okai espero que les guste este_**

**_tambien bye bye_**


	5. Sensaciones?

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS YA QUE SON DE **TITE KUBO- SAMA **VALEEE BUENO AHI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 5 !

_Un Odioso Amor_

"sensasiones?"

_(esa chica) pensaban renji y ichigo_

**-DESPUES DE CLASES-**

Ooye rukia

Renji? Si acaso ocupas algo

-dime tu pasado porfavor

EH -dice rukia sorprendida

Pero que dices renji mi pasado no es nada impresionante

-TU NO ERES HUMANA CIERTO

EHHH todos aqui somos humanos renji

-rukia te he estado observando cuentame todo cuando pienses que es lo mejor

-RENJI!

Adios no vemos manana rukia!

-**EN LA NOCHE EN LA ABITACION DE RUKIA-**

Acaso me estoy volviendo debil como pudo suponer eso necesito algo de comer ire a ver si Papa o Nii -chan me dejaron algo espero que si ya que tengo mucha sed!

Aver mmm YYYEY me dejaron mucha que rica ya tenia ganas de tomar algo como esto bueno ahora a esconder mi reitsu y a dormir -creo que tambien ire a ver esa piedra que estaba cuando desperte aquella noche ya que parece ser el unico recuerdo de cuando tenia familia yo creo ademas es muy bonita creo que me la pondre ya todos los dias como cuando era nina recuerdo cuando PAPA me dijo que mi piedra la tenia que cuidar bien asi que lo hice no! manana me la pondre!

**-HABITACION DE RENJI-**

ELLA NO ES HUmANA ESTOY SEGURO DE ESO PERO ENTONCES QUE ES … ESPERO Y NOS LO PUEDA CONTAR ADEmAS COmO se llamaba la nina esa se lo devimos preguntar ahora sera mas dificil ….

**-HABITACION DE** **ICHIGO-**

Esa chica eh pasado doloroso no lo entiendo pero no es la unica aunque es verdad que molesta si te hacen recordar tu pasado no bueno hoy saldre en busca de aizen ya llevo casi 3 dias aqui y no lo e encontrado bueno a buscar.

**-LAS NOCHES-**

-ulquiorratienes noticias

-asi es aizen-sama ichigo esta en el mundo de los vivos ya se ha confirmado

**-**muy bien gracias ulquiorra puedes retirarte

- bien ichigo muy pronto ire a visitarte ….

**-mUNDO DE LOS VAmPIROS-**

Rukia te encontrare y te devolvere tus recuerdos para acerle pagar a aizen por alejarte de mi y aver echo a nuestro mundo un desastre en ese entonces…

**-KARAKURA (MUNDO DE LOS HUmANOS)-**

- en las calles de karakura-

Ichigo hemos buscado mucho por esta noche ay que regresar ya

-perdon renji pero me quedare solo media hora mas

-VALE VALE solo media hora ehh

**-MEDIA HORA DESPUES-**

-Ya paso ichigo ya sono la alarma asi que vamos ya a casa -dice un cansado renji

-esta bien cada dia tenemos que salir por lo menos un rato renji

-bien bien un rato cada dia… -dice renji con mucha hueva

**-ANTES DE CLASES EN EL COLEGIO-**

-ichigo porque llegaste tan temprano eso es raro en ti I-c-h-I-g-o dice con su tono meloso rukia-

-Callate no es de tu incumbencia enana tonta

-Ichigo y yo que te iba a decir lo que sabia de ti de tu secreto pero veo que no quieres abler conmigo no -dice en tono dramatico

-ENANA DEL DEmONIO -

Dijiste algo I-c-h-I-g-o ?/-tono meloso rukia

ME VOY -dice ichigo con una venita inchada

-ADIOS ZANAHORIA- dijo con una sonrisa

_-(esa sonrisa no es natural en rukia porque sonrie tan alegremente incluso me parece linda QUE PERO QUE DICES ICHIGO SACATELA DE LA CABEZA ESA ENANA LINDA QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO) -piensa ichigo_

_-(Pero que son estas sensaciones acaso _me gusta ichigo EHHHHH PERO COmOO PASO ESO SERA QUE YO LO CONOCI O ESTUVE DESTINADA A EL EN EL PASADO-piedra mia sabes algo tu eres mi unico recuerdo)

_**Bueno como prometi o como dije ahi esta el 5 en el mismo dia Hhehe bueno espero que les aiga gustado **_

_**YYYY GRASIIIAS POR ASER REVIEWS mE mERESCO REVIEWS EN ESTE ? BUENO ESPERO Y LE **_

_**AIGA GUSTADO Y ESPERO IR mEJORANDO POCO A POCO HEHE BYE BYE**_

_**-Miio-**_


	6. Me decubrieron y Me confieso

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS YA QUE SON DE **TITE KUBO- SAMA **VALEEE BUENO AHI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 6 !

_Un Odioso Amor_

"_Me descubren y me Confieso"_

_**-PENSA**_**MIENTOS DE ICHIGO- _**

_-(Ya he pasado Mucho tieMpo en este Mundo y no he podido saber ademas creo que me estoy enamorandome de una humana pero que me pasa solo son comida no creo que ella es un poco differente creo que decidire que es lo que siento -__**aii mi rey te enamoraste **__callate Maldito Hollow -__**solo confiesate rey ademas esa chica es muy Hermosa despues de todo despues la llevas a alguna parte para que la hagan vampira y todo arreglado no rey -**__Ha! Sabes que casi nadie llega a ser un D por lo Menos y ademas prefiero que sea huMana a que esa un imitacion -__**AYY**__**AYY REY Mañana te le confesaras no ya que si no tomare el control y lo hare Yoo a mi modo Jjaja asi que te le confesaras ? -**__SII ESTOY DECIDIDO Y LE DIRE QUE SOY __**bien dicho rey)**_

_**-PENSAMIENTOS DE RUKIA-**_

_( upps creo que cai ante el pero como ,,..sera porque casi siempre estuvimos juntos? ,,.le contare mi pasado ? Bueno veremos mañana ya que dijieron que habran 3 nuevos maestros y eso es muy pero muy raro mira que derepente 3 maestros se enfermaron de algo raro ESTO ME DA UN MAL PRESETIMIENTO_

_Me pregunto como seran uno es de __**ciencia**__ otro de __**historias sobrenaturales **__y el ultimo es de __**Geo**_**grafia,,,…**_ aii no que desesperacion espero que sean amables.. ,,,-A DORMIR SE HA DICHO ADIOS HERMOSO UNICO RECUERDO Y ESPERO VERTE EN MIS SUENOS ICHIGO uups estoy totalmente enamorada…)_

**-EN EL INSTITUTO-**

-El Nuevo profesor de historias sobrenaturales parecia muy enojado ya que incluso menores de edad se estaban fijando en el pero buscaba con la Mirada a quien a kurosaki ichigo-

-LLego ichigo al instituto-

-Entonces vi a nadamenos que kuchiki byakuya

-B byakuya que haces aqui

-no es obvio vine a buscar a mi hermana

- porque aqui porque quisas ella estudie aqui ademas se me olvido decirte algo su nombre era

**-RRINGG-**

LA CAMPANA ME TENGO QUE IR TE VEO LUEGO EN LA CLASE Y LUEGO ME DICES EL NOMBRE TAMBIEN NOO!

-Maldito como puedes se tu el prometido de mi hermana-

**-PRIMERA CLASE-**

**-Ciencia-**

Tomen asientos para poder presentarme chicos

SSOY GIN ICHIMARU -UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS-

_**(G,,..GIN pero que demonios hace gin aqui eso significa AIZEN **__pensaba ichigoO_)

_(Esta persona que es Me da escalofrios nunca nadie me hiso sentir haci QUUE ES EL..? -decia rukia)_

_(Que es esta persona DECIAN CHAD , ISHIDA ORIHIME Y AL PARECER TAMBIEN TATSUKI SE PERCATO_)

_**BIEN CHICOS HAY QUE ESTUDIAR CIENCIA **_

_**GIN **_Miraba a icchigo y decia esto sera divertido que hara cuando sepa que en la clase de geografia esta …

_**-RECESO-**_

_**TODOS EN SU BOLITA CO**_**MO SIEMPRE**

Oigan,,, ese maestro Me da mala espina -dice tatsuki

SABES A MI TAMBIEN TATSUKI -DICE UNA MIEDOSA ORIHIME

A Mi no Me iMporta dice rukia haciendo como si estuviera tranquila pero no lo estaba..

Ami y a ichigo nos da igual no ichigo -

ASI ES RENJIII

**-Toca la campana-**

Rukia cuando salgamos al almuerzo tengo que decirte algo esta bien -dice un seriio ichigo

SII CLARO Ichigo-

**-CLASE DE GEOGRAFIA-**

**-SOY AIZEN SOSUKE SU NUEVO TUTOR POR UN TIEMPO DICE CON UNA CALIDA SONRISA-**

_ic_higo , rukia . Y momo iban tarde a clase asi que iban apurados

PERDONE MAESTRO -PODEMOS ENTRAR -DICE UN AGITADO ICHIGO-

CLARO SE LAS PERDONARE ESTA VES SI !

_-(esa maldita voz no puede ser-penso ichigo) _

_-(AIZEN - SERA EL EL MAESTRO QUE ME ENSEñO EN MI ANTERIOR ESCUELA - PENSABA MOMO)_

_Aizen kaicho pero pero que hace aquii -dice una e_mo0cionada momo

Momo pero aqui es la escuela donde te canbiaste

-si aizen kaicho

BUENO HINAMORI TOMA ASIENTO PARA PODER PRESENTARME BIEN SI !

-HHAI-

Aizen y ichigo se vieron unos momentos y ichigo decidio hablar

- Oh aizen cuanto tiempo -dice un ichigo frio

- sii ichigo-kun que bueno ver que esta bien asi que si no le importa tomaria asiento -dice un alefre aizen

_-(deja de fingir asesino -piensa ichigo)_

_Disculpeme maestro pero tengo que ir a la infirmaries -dice ichigo_

_-BIEN VAYA -DICE AIZEN_

_-ichigo se fu y rukia quedo ahi y sin mas dijo ME VOY A SENTAR_

_- bien sientese _

_-Como dije antes soy AIZEN SOSUKE_

_-__**EN LA ENFERMERIA-**_

_**-**_MALDITO AIZEN QUE PRETENDE ACER EN LA ENFERMERIA ADEMAS DE ESO TENGO QUE CONFESARMELE A RUKIA Y PROTEGERLA CON TODO MI SER Y MATARTE A TI -AIZEN-

-**SIGUIENTE CLASE-**

**-CLASE HISTORIAS SOBRENATURALES-**

-ICHIGO PORQUE NO FUISTE A LA SEGUNDA CLASE -DICE UNA DUDOSA RUKIA

- NO ES TU ASUNTO -dijo seco y frio ichigo

-Ichigo-

**-SERE SU TUTOR POR ALGUNAS SEMANAS**

**SOY KUCHIKI BYAKUYA- dijo un seco byakuya**

_(esa persona) (lo conosco? Porque se me hace tan familiar esa persona la he visto un sueño de hecho en el de ayer que significara el me dijo PROTEJETE RUKIA yo lo recuerdo _-_penso rukia)_

_**TOMARE LISTA PORFAVOR RESPONDAN CON UNA MANO EN ALTO **_

_HAI- UNA CHICAS SUSPIRAN Y DECIAN QUUE GUAPOO AWW._

_Y CHICOS LO MIRABAN CON MALA CARA_

_BIEN TOMARE LISTA'_

_Keigo asana _

_HHAII_

_Mizuiro kojima_

_HAI _

_Chizuru honsho_

_HAI_

_Orihime inou_

_HHHAI _

_Uryuu ishida _

_HAI_

_Sado yasutora_

_Ha..I_

_Arisawa tatsuki_

_Hai hai_

_Abarai renji_

_Hai _

_Kurosaki ichigo_

_Hai haii_

_Ukitake toushiro_

_ELL NO VINO_

_-Bien gracias por decirlo dijo un byakuya serio y frio_

Ukitake rukia

HAI

(_rukia sera mi hermana ? Nesesito verla esos ojos SIN DUDA SON LOS DE MI HERMANA aqua estas rukia espero poder abler contigo y regresarte todos tus recuerdos rukia)_

_**BIEN ESTA BIEN EMPIEZEN CON LA LECTURA DE LEYENDAS SOBRE -VAMPIROS-**_

_**-EN EL ALMUERZO-**_

Ukitake rukia -san

Neseito ablar con usted

-Hai -

Kurosaki ichigo usted tambien y abarai renji tambien

Hai Hai

KUROSAKI ICHIGO COMO ES QUE NUNCA TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE MI HERMANA ESTABA JUSTO ATI TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y TU **RUKIA A MI NO ME engañas tu ya eres una VAMPIRA DESDE HACE TIEMPO Y TUH LO SABES NO ES ASI** _(como es que esta persona sabe que soy decia en sus adentros rukia)_

R..Rukia

-ichigo renji perdon por no haberles dicho pero hoy yo te lo tenia que decir ichigo ya que me he enamorado de ti…

-Yo tambien te iba decir todo rukia ya que yo tambien me he enamorado de ti

HMP.. Asi que lista para tener todo lo que perdiste la primera ves que desperate rukia-chan -byakuya dijo una una sincera sonrisa

_(como sabra eso sera algo de mi quizaz bueno preparate rukiii)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saben este capi me inspiro mucho casi ai no lloro pero ya mero se acaba la historia como veran el siguiente capi se va a llamar mmm aun nose muy bien [pero creo que saldra mucho aizen]<strong>_

_**YY VENGANZA**_

_**reviews meresco ? crtikas? ideas? ahi pongame todoo**_

_**-Avances**_

_**-asi que tu y yo ya teniamos un lazo teniamos que estar juntos**_

_**- asi es rukia pero ahora los dos haremos nuestra venganza asia aizen juntos no solos y esa piedra que es**_

_**-amm ichigo nose si podre desirte**_


End file.
